


Sally Face - Várias Histórias

by Matsy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Várias histórias de Sally face escritas por mimSe tiver alguma violência eu escrevo no inícioTalvez eu adicione alguns personagens que eu crio na hora para ficar melhor a históriaThis story has an English translation! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824563/chapters/73380030
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps





	1. Mosquitos

**Author's Note:**

> Os finais da história são meio violentos!
> 
> Personagens dessa história:  
> Sal Fisher  
> Larry johnson  
> Ashley Campbell  
> Todd Morrison  
> Mosquitos que criei na hora

Sal estava andando com seus amigos pelos apartamentos procurando por fantasmas, eles não estavam encontrando nada, então resolveram ir fazer algo fora dos apartamentos. Eles sairam e se sentaram perto de uma árvore que tinha lá, estava tudo bem, até que veio um mosquito e ele começou a voar perto da prostética de Sal, ele estava se irritando com ele, então tentou o matar, e conseguiu, mas pouco tempo depois que o mosquito morrreu, o super gear boy de Sal começou a ligar sua luz. Todos ficaram se perguntando porque teria um fantasma fora dos apartamentos, mas clicaram para ver oque era.

Então por uns segundos não aconteceu nada, mas depois começou a sair um mosquito gigante do corpo do mosquito morto, e ele começou a falar "Vocês mataram, eu, a minha família e meus amigos, todos que eram importantes para mim" O mosquito parou de falar por um tempo "Agora vocês irão ver a dor de terem sua família e amigos mortos por seres inferiores a vocês!" disse o mosquito, e saiu após terminar sua frase. Todos ficaram surpresos com oque acabou de aconter, e resolveram ir para suas casas para verem se estava tudo bem, porque depois do que aquele mosquito disse, eles ficaram com medo de algo acontecer com sua família e amigos.

Ashley estava voltando para sua casa, estava indo tudo bem, até que ela começou a sentir algo em seu braço, quando ela olhou, tinha um mosquito igual ao mosquito fantasma que viram antes, mas do tamanho tradicional de mosquitos. ela tentou o matar, mas não conseguia, então ela começou a se desesperar, ela estava pensando todas as coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer, então ela começou a ver mais mosquitos se grudando nela, então ela começou a ver que estava voando, os mosquitos estavam a levando para a Mosquitolândia. Quando Ash acabou de ser levada até lá, ela estava presa em uma cama com vários mosquitos gigantes ao redor dela, eles estavam falando na linguagem dos mosquitos, então Ashley não conseguia entender oque eles estavam falando.

A próxima pessoa a ser levada pelos mosquitos, foi o Larry e o Sal, eles estavam indo na casa na ávore do larry para conversarem um pouco, mas enquanto eles estavam indo, os mosquitos já começaram a pegar eles, e eles também foram levados a Mosquitolândia, e eles fizeram o mesmo que fizeram com a Ashley neles. e por último foi o Todd, ele estava procurando algo para melhorar o super gear boy do Sal, e ele estava saindo para comprar algo que ele precisava, mas os mosquitos fantasmas o pegaram.

Quando todos estavam na Mosquitolândia, os mosquitos começaram a falar em português com eles "Nós queremos pegar algo de vocês, nós queremos pegar os cérebros de vocês, para estuda-los, e nós ficarmos ainda mais inteligentes do que já somos" disse um dos mosquitos "E nós vamos matar todos do seu planeta, pois já mataram milhões de nossa espécie" disse outro mosquito, pegando uma serra elétrica para cortar as cabeças deles e remover os cérebros. Sal estava ficando nervoso, pois não queria que matassem seus amigos e nem sua família.

Final 1

(Vida)

Sal resolveu agir e fazer algo, ele começou a tentar se soltar, porque talvez algumas das algemas que os prendiam na cama poderiam estar meio soltas, Sal tentou puxar com toda sua força, e conseguiu soltar uma de suas mãos, então ele colocou a mão no lugar de antes, para fingir que ainda estava preso. Quando os mosquitos vieram para cortar o Sal, que seria o primeiro a ser morto, Sal pegou a serra elétrica dos mosquitos, cortou a algema de sua outra mão, e matou o mosquito com a serra elétrica. Depois Sal soltou seus pés, e matou o resto dos mosquitos e depois soltou seus amigos.

Depois disso eles não sabiam como voltar para casa, pois a Mosquitolândia era no céu. Mas Todd teve uma ideia, ele poderia construir algo para eles usarem para descer com os materiais que os mosquitos poderiam ter. Então ele fez algo para eles descerem, era algo tipo um paraquedas, e eles desceram para a terra.

E foi assim que Sal e seus amigos meio que salvaram a terra de mosquitos gigantes fantasmas.

Final 2

(Morte)

Mas Sal resolveu ficar quieto, e esperar sua morte chegar. Quando os mosquitos prepararam a serra elétrica, eles começaram a cortar as cabeças deles fora de seus corpos, para eles não se mecherem enquanto abriam suas cabeças para remover seus cérebros. Depois disso, os mosquitos pegaram os cérebros deles, e começaram a fazee seus estudos para ficarem mais inteligentes. Após dias de estudo, os mosquitos já háviam construido naves poderosas, armas de fogo e tanques para matarem todos os seres humanos da terra.

Depois dos mosquitos testarem seus novos equipamentos para ver se eles estavam bons, eles foram todos para a terra, alguns voando com suas próprias asas e com armas de fogo, e outros em naves que soltavam mísseis e tanques dentro das naves. Quando eles chegaram na terra, todos entraram em desespero, gravaram reportagens sobre os mosquitos na tv, e todos entraram em búnquers para se protegerem, mas não era possível, a tecnología dos mosquitos era muito mais avançada que a dos humanos. Então os mosquitos dominaram a terra, e comeram a carne dos humanos, quando acabou a carne dos humanos, eles começaram a comer carne de anímais.

E foi assim que a terra foi dominada pelos mosquitos gigantes fantasmas.


	2. Charley Guarda Lolis em Seu Banheiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal e Larry descobrem que charley guarda lolis em seu banheiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que o Charley é preso por matar a Sra. Sanderson, e que o Larry não pode entrar no quarto de Charley, mas eu queria fazer algo diferente :)
> 
> Personagens:  
> Sal Fisher  
> Larry Johnson  
> Charley Mansfield  
> Terrence Addison

Sal estava conversando com Larry, até que Larry comentou algo "Sally, você tambem ouvia uns barulhos, que pareciam um pouco com vozes vindo do banheiro de Charley quando nós fomos lá um dia?" Perguntou Larry, Sal ficou confuso, mas parecia que ele realmente tinha ouvido algo "Não tenho certeza, mas acho que já ouvi sim" Respondeu Sal, esperando a resposta de Larry, que estava pensando no que responder "Acha que nós deveriamos tentar investigar?" Disse Larry, Sal pensou um pouco, mas resolveu dizer que sim, vai que estava acontecendo algo horrível naquele banheiro e eles nem sabiam "Oque podemos fazer para poder checar o banheiro dele?" Perguntou Sal "Ele adora chá Addison! eu odeio, mas aparentemente os adultos adoram, você poderia tentae pegar um pouco de chá para o distrair e eu vou dar uma olhada no banheiro enquanto você o distrai" Respondeu Larry, Sal aceitou o plano de Larry na hora.

Sal e Larry foram ao quarto do Sr. Addison para pedir um pouco de chá para distrair o Charley tentando o tirar do seu quarto. Eles pegaram o chá e foram ao quarto de Charley e bateram na porta, perguntando se poderiam entrar, e Charley permitiu. Assim que eles entraram, Sal estava ainda meio na porta, então ele disse "Trouxe um pouco de chá Addison Para você! é só vir pegar" Charley não queria se levantar de sua poltrona com medo de pegassem seus Glitter Ponies, então ele disse "Traga aqui para mim, não quero que toquem em meus Glitter Ponies enquanto estou distraido!" Sal deu um suspiro irritado, mas deu o chá para Charley. Charley bebia o chá de um modo estranho, e realmente muito rápido.

Após Charley terminar seu chá, ele começou a dormir, Sal e Larry perceberam que esse seria o momento perfeito para entrar no banheiro, mas quando eles iriam abrir a porta do banheiro, Charley acordou "Oque vocês estão fazendo perto do meu banheiro! Saiam do meu banheiro agora!" Gritou Charley em um tom agressivo, oque levantou ainda mais suspeitas em Sal e Larry "Ah desculpa, eu queria apenas usar o banheiro!" Respondeu Sal, mas aparentemente Charley não parecia muito feliz com a resposta "Nunca entrem ou cheguem perto do meu banheiro sem permissão! e se você quiser saber se tem permissão, você não tem!" Respondeu Charley.

Sal e Larry se despediram e sairam do quarto dele, indo para o quarto de Larry novamente "Aaah, oque fazemos agora?" disse Larry, parecendo meio irritado "Você viu como ele dormiu quando demos o chá para ele? Talvez se colocarmos algo para deixar o chá mais forte ele durma pelo tempo suficiente para entrarmos no banheiro!" Respondeu Sal, Larry concordou com seu plano, e os dois começaram a pensar oque pegar para deixar o chá mais forte, mas Sal teve uma ideia "O meu pai tem remédios para dormir no banheiro, vamos lá pegar alguns" Disse Sal, com uma voz bem animada.

Sal e Larry pediram mais um chá Addison, depois subiram até o apartamento de sal, pegaram 3 comprimidos e colocaram dentro do chá, após deixar o chá mais forte, eles foram ao quarto de Charley, bateram na porta, e entraram depois que o Charley deu permissão a eles "Charley, eu trouxe mais chá Addison!" Disse Sal, segurando a xícara em suas mãos "Ah desculpa, mas acho que não aguento mais tomar chá Addison por hoje, já tomei mais de 20 xícaras!" Respondeu Charley, Sal pensou em algo para falar, e rapidamente respondeu "Ah nem mesmo esse que é uma nova receita que o Sr. Addison estava testando?" Perguntou Sal e Charley parecia estar feliz ao ouvir isso "Ahhh, então passa pra cá!" Disse Charley, pegando o chá da mão de Sal.

Depois de tomar o chá, Charley adormeceu novamente, Sal e Larry entraram no banheiro para verem oque tinha lá dentro, e eles se surpreenderam com oque viram. Tinha várias meninas aparentemente menores de idade no banheiro de Charley! oque ele fazia com elas!? Sal e Larry estavam em choque pelo oque acabaram de ver, eles resolveram pegar elas e avisar isso para a polícia, eles chamaram as lolis, e as levaram ao quarto de Sal, pois seu pai estava ocupado trabalhando e não iria perceber oque eles levaram ao seu apartamento.

Depois disso, Sal e Larry foram a polícia de Nockfell com as lolis para denunciar Charley, após as lolis contarem tudo que Charley fez com elas, a polícia foi ao apartamento de Charley, e o prenderam. Quando Charley estava sendo preso, ele disse algo para Sal e Larry "Eu sou inocente, eu juro que não fiz nada com elas, eu pensei que vocês fossem meus amigos!"

E foi assim que Charley foi preso por guardar lolis em seu banheiro


	3. Pedido de Namoro (Sal x Travis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noite que Sal e Travis começaram a namorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei lá, queria escolher algum shipp para escrever algo sério, então escolhi esse, espero que gostem!

Faziam alguns meses que Travis hávia começado a conversar com Sal, e que Sal leu a carta de Travis, nesses meses, seus sentimentos por ele cresceram ainda mais. Travis estava em sua cama tentando dormir, mas não conseguia, ele estava pensando em todos os momentos felizes que ele teve com Sal. Ele pensava oque Sal faria se ele descobrisse de seu amor por ele, Travis estava nervoso, e não conseguia dormir. Ele ficava pensando se ele deveria contar para Sal como ele se sentia, mas tinha medo de como ele iria reagir " _Ele provavelmente não vai me amar de volta, depois de tudo que eu fiz com ele, o máximo que ele poderia fazer já está fazendo, sendo meu amigo. E se meu pai descobrisse que eu estava namorando um garoto, ele nunca iria me perdoar_ " Pensou Travis " _Ele nem me mostrou o rosto dele, a merda do rosto dele, se ele não pode nem me mostrar o rosto dele, porque eu deveria pensar que ele iria me amar algum dia? E ainda mais, ele nem deve gostar de garotos_ " Travis começou a chorar, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar seus pais, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Sal, ele realmente o amava. Então Travis decidiu fazer algo, amanhã, quando ele estava na escola, ele perguntaria para Sal se poderia dormir na casa dele, e ele iria falar tudo que ele sentia por Sal assim que o pai de Sal estivesse dormindo.

No próximo dia, assim que Travis acordou, ele escovou seus dentes e se arrumou, então saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha, e foi arrumar algo para comer, ele resolveu arrumar um pão com mortadela, pois era a comida que ele mais gostava. Depois de Travis comer, seu pai e sua mãe já háviam levantado, então ele se despediu dos dois e foi caminhando até a escola.

Assim que Travis chegou até a escola, ele foi falar com Sal, que estava sozinho com Larry esperando os outros amigos deles chegarem "Sal! ehh... eu posso falar em particular com você?" Disse Travis, chegando perto de Sal, Larry começou a ficar meio irritado porque ele não confiava muito no Travis, mas resolveu não falar nada, porque Sal poderia fazer oque quisesse com a vida dele "Claro, vem aqui" Respondeu Sal, e pegou no pulso de Travis para o levar até um canto que não tinha ninguém da escola, apenas o toque de Sal em seu pulso, fez Travis já começar a corar um pouco, ele estava esperando que ninguém notasse. Assim que eles chegaram lá, Travis começou a falar "Humm... Então... Eu sei que a gente nunca fez isso mas, eu queria saber se eu poderia ir dormir na sua casa hoje, pra gente fazer alguma coisa tipo... Não sei, você pode escolher oque a gente pode fazer" Sal ficou feliz ao ouvir isso, pois ele sempre perguntava se Travis poderia dormir na casa dele, e ele sempre disse que estaria ocupado ou alguma outra desculpa "Claro, e até que eu meio que estava a alguns dias esperando que você pudesse ir dormir lá em casa, você prefere ir depois ou voltar da escola comigo?" Travis começou a corar ainda mais, depois que Sal disse que estava esperando ele pode ir, mas ele resolveu ignorar isso, pois isso provavelmente era algo que um amigo diria para outro amigo que nunca dormiram juntos na mesma casa "A-Ah.. Eu posso voltar da escola com você, isso" Respondeu Travis, meio envergonhado, pois sua voz talvez mostrou a Sal que oque ele estava sentindo por ele.

Na hora do lanche, Sal resolveu ir sentar com o Travis em vez de seus amigos, porque Travis sempre ficava sozinho, e Sal se sentia meio mal por quase nunca sentar com ele. Sal avisou seus amigos que iria se sentar com Travis porque ele sempre sentava sozinho, e foi na direção da mesa de Travis "Oi Travis, Tudo bem?" Disse Sal, se sentando ao lado de Travis, ele começou a corar de novo, ao ver que Sal deixou seus amigos para sentar com ele, mas ele ignorou, ele provavelmente só estava sendo gentil, como todas as outras vezes que ele se sentou com Travis "O-Oi Sal, sim, ta tudo bem, e com você?" Travis começou a corar mais um pouco, por ter respondido com uma voz de idiota, e percebeu que Sal estava meio perto demais dele, então ele foi mais para o outro Lado "Eu também estou bem" Respondeu Sal, corando por baixo de sua máscara, ao ouvir o jeito que a voz de Travis ficou quando Sal começou a falar com ele "E-Então, já tem algo em mente para nós fazermos em sua casa?" Perguntou Travis, ficando com vergonha pelo jeito que sua voz parecia idiota novamente "Hummm... Acho que sim, nós poderiamos assistir um filme, escutar musica, e... nós poderiamos tentar desenhar! A Ash e o Larry estão começando a me ensinar como desenhar, posso te ensinar oque aprendi com eles" Travis aceitou fazer tudo que Sal pediu. Travis não estava comendo nada, pois não tinha mais sanduíches de mortadela, Sal também não comeu nada, porque tinha medo das outras comidas serem feitas com carne humana, e então eles ficaram conversando por todo o tempo do lanche.

Depois da aula acabar, Sal e Travis se encontraram na saída da escola "Oi Travis, vamos indo? O meu apartamento é pra lá" Disse Sal, e apontou para a direção de seu apartamento, Travis concordou e os dois começaram a caminhar até lá.

Quando os dois chegaram até lá, Sal disse para Travis esperar no quarto dele, porque ele ira pegar alguma coisa para eles comerem, Travis estava sentando na cama de Sal, esperando ele chegar, e pensando como ele iria contar sobre seus sentimentos para Sal. Depois Sal voltou com uns salgadinhos e dois copos de coca, e ele se sentou ao lado de Travis, e ele percebeu a expressão que Travis tinha, e Travis parecida meio nervoso "Travis, está tudo bem?" Perguntou Sal, e Travis começou a ficar mais nervoso, porque Sal percebeu que ele estava nervoso pela expressão dele "A-Ah nã- Quer dizer sim.. aaAAAAAA, Sal.. eh... eu queroo.. te contar algo..?" Travis disse, de um modo meio confuso e corando muito, mas Sal logo entendeu oque ele queria dizer "A-Ah, claro, pode falar oque quiser" Respondeu Sal, que começou a corar em baixo de sua máscara, pelo jeito que ele falou isso, Travis ficou olhando para frente sem corajem de olhar para o rosto de Sal, e começou a falar oque queria "S-Sal, é que... Eu te acho incrível, você é a pessoa que mais me faz feliz, eu sou louco por você, eu te amo Sal, e... Não sei se você viu, mas a carta lá do banheiro, eu escrevi ela e.. era para você" Disse Travis, nervoso com a resposta de Sal, Sal estava sem palavras para oque Travis acabou de dizer, ele não conseguia acreditar que Travis sentia o mesmo que ele, Sal estava corando muito por baixo de sua prostética "Você ainda me amaria mesmo.. depois de ver meu rosto? você não iria gritar, sair correndo e me deixar aqui?" Perguntou Sal, nervoso, com medo dele dizer sim, e mesmo dizer que ainda o amaria, sair e deixar ele lá "Claro! P-Porque eu não amaria uma pessoa incrível como você?" Disse Travis, tentando fazer o Sal não ficar tão triste pelo seu rosto.

Então sal se virou, e começou a tirar sua prostética, ele estava nervoso para virar seu rosto para Travis, mas assim que ele virou, Travis colocou suas duas mãos no rosto de Sal, sem nem mesmo o olhar direito, e começou a o beijar. Depois que eles terminaram o beijo, Sal olhou para Travis, sem acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Depois de uns segundos se encarando, Travis quebrou o silêncio "Sal, humm... você aceita namorar comigo?" Sal não estava acreditando no que acabou de ouvir, Sal apenas o beijou novamente "I-Isso foi um sim..?" Travis perguntou para Sal, e Sal apenas concordou com a cabeça.

_E foi essa a noite que Sal e Travis começaram a namorar_


End file.
